El poder de los hermanos uzumaki
by Shinosuke94
Summary: Que pasaría si naruto tuviera un hermano mayor y junto a él se enfrentan a todos los futuros enemigos... Una historia donde el poder de los uzumaki muestra de lo que es capaz de hacer.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno se me ocurrió hacer un fic de naruto en donde tiene un hermano mayor con el cual enfrentaran a los futuros enemigos que aparecen en el anime o manga (para ser exacto a akatsuki), tratare de hacer que naruto mantenga la personalidad del anime y en cuanto a su hermano ya me decidiré bien como iré desarrollando su actitud, pero este será el inicio y si les agrada continuare...en cuanto a las parejas si es que hago no serán las normales. y creo que el hermano de naruto no tendrá pareja, el diseño de su hermano es el de mi ava y por ultimo naruto no será invencible ni tampoco su hermano.

Cualquier recomendación que tengan no duden en decírmelo, al igual si notan algún tipo de error, ta luego.

PD: por ahora he hecho así este cap después lo hare mas descriptivos, si le agrada esta idea de fic.

**EL poder de los hermanos Uzumaki**

**Prologo**

-Papá, Mamá?...-

Solo eso pudo decir un pequeño niño de pelo rojo largo y ojos azules como el mar, mientras lloraba sin cesar sosteniendo en sus brazos fuertemente a un pequeño bebe recién nacido con una curiosas marcas en sus ambas mejillas pareciendo ser bigotes.

-¿Por qué sarutobi? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?- hablo el pequeño peli rojo llorando mas y abrazando fuertemente al bebe en su brazos.

Sarutobi quien era un hombre anciano se acerco, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del peli rojo.

-Setsuna lo lamento mucho, no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlos…pero tu padres sacrificaron sus vidas por el bien de todos…tienes que ser fuerte y proteger a tu hermano- comento el anciano con tristeza cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo sé…-respondió el pequeño setsuna observando a su hermano dormir en su brazos un momento para luego posar su mirada en el estomago del bebe viendo unas marcas del algún tipo de sello –No dejare que nadie lo lastime-

El anciano solo sonrió un poco por el pequeño uzumaki, sin duda era muy astuto como su padre o quizás más y lo demostraba ahora mismo al percatarse al instante que su hermano ahora es un jinchuriki.

Por esto mismo el peli rojo sabía qué tipo de vida podría llevar su pequeño hermano menor si no lo ayudaba y protegía en todo, ya que ser portador de un demonio nunca era algo como para alegrarse.

-Setsuna, contaran con mi ayuda para todo… ¿está bien?- comento sarutobi agachándose a la altura del pequeño peli rojo, mientras que este solo lo observo y sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Hiruzen-

* * *

**6 años después del día en que el Kyubi fue sellado en un pequeño bebe.**

-Por favor... déjenme en paz- suplicaba un pequeño niño rubio atrapado en un callejón sin salida -yo...yo no les he hecho nada...- dijo por ultimo cerrando sus ojos azules y llorando sin cesar al ver que el tumulto de personas se acercaban furiosamente contra él.

-ya me canse de escuchar a este demonio, vamos mátenlo de una buena vez- hablo un sujeto que estaba al frente del grupo de personas demostrando que era el líder...por lo que momentos después hombres y mujeres con todos tipos de armas cortantes se acercaban peligrosamente al niño, riendo fuertemente.

Debido a esto el pequeño niño inocente solo se sentó apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared abrazando su rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en la misma llorando desconsoladamente.

-(hermano...¿Dónde estas?...tengo miedo..)- pensó y suplico creyendo que esta era su fin el pequeño niño rubio sin embargo de un momento a otro hubo un silencio total en el callejón, el pequeño sintió mas miedo por esto...ya que no se escuchaba ninguna risa de sus atacantes, solo silencio por lo que abrazo mas fuerte su rodilla con temor...hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida para él.

-Naruto...- escucho el pequeño niño rubio conociendo esa voz pero aun así no se atrevía a querer mirar.

-Naruto, soy yo setsuna...- escucho nuevamente el pequeño rubio, por lo que levanto poco a poco su vista viendo a un chico de 12 años reconociéndole al instante...sin duda era su hermano mayor que ahora mismo tenia una leve pero triste sonrisa, ya que él odiaba no poder estar justo cuando su hermano lo necesitaba por las constantes misiones que tenia.

-¿hermano?- solo dijo naruto con nervios aun y temblando.

-claro que si, ¿quien mas?- le respondió el peli rojo con una leve sonrisa ayudándole a levantarse del suelo a su hermano menor -ya todo esta bien, vamos a casa- solo le consoló setsuna, cargando a su espalda a naruto que vio atemorizado como todo el grupo de persona que amenazaban contra su vida ahora se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes envueltos de cadenas azules.

-Gracias por salvarme...-susurro Naruto luego de unos minutos después de haberse tranquilizado por completo, por la dificil situación en que estuvo unos momentos atrás.

-No tienes que agradecerme soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber protegerte- comento el peli rojo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la casa donde ambos vivían -de cualquier manera tengo que comenzar a entrenarte naruto, no siempre podre estar, ¿entiendes hermanito?...-continuo setsuna preocupado por la situación de Naruto, ya que llevaba un gran peso al ser el contenedor del mismísimo zorro de las nueves colas, razón por la cual los aldeanos aprovechaban su ausencia muchas a veces en atacar a naruto ignorando por completo el castigo de muerte que podrían recibir por ordenes del tercer hokage.

-esta bien hermano y te prometo que te superare, además seré reconocido por todos y me convertiré en hockage para proteger esta aldea- Exclamo naruto en su espalda, sorprendiendo al peli rojo, ya que su pequeño hermano a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, no demostraba tener ningún tipo de indicio de odio hacia a las personas o deseo de venganza.

-(realmente eres muy diferente a mi naruto, yo no creo poder soportar todo lo que te causaron, mas bien creo que seria consumido por el odio...sin duda ya eres mejor que yo por eso)- reflexiono mentalmente setsuna.

* * *

**4 años después ambos siguieron aumentando sus habilidades, mientras que naruto ya estaba en la academia ninja.**

**Sin embargo a pesar de que naruto aun no llegaba a ser un chunin como lo fue su hermano a temprana edad llegándose a considerar a setsuna como un prodigio, poco a poco el pequeño rubio comenzaba a demostrar un gran potencial.**

-VAMOS NARUTO- grito setsuna que ahora tenia 16 años parado sobre la gruesa rama de la cima de un arbol con los brazos cruzados.

-maldición, no puedo...no puedo hermano- decía cansado naruto que ahora tenia 10 años, mientras miraba hacia arriba a su hermano -no puedo acumular mi chakra en mi pies- concluyo naruto con fastidio.

-¿Así quieres superarme?...¿así quieres ser hockage?...¿así quieres ser reconocidos por todos?...maldición solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo- comento con frialdad setsuna a su pequeño hermano que lo miro molesto.

-SI SERE HOCKAGE...Y TODOS ME RECONOCERAN- grito enfadado naruto observando a su hermano con frialdad.

-demuéstralo, entonces- contesto el peli rojo con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro molestando más a su hermano menor.

Con furia naruto apretó su puños, envolviendo todo su cuerpo con un manto rojo y corrió hacia el árbol comenzando a escalar solo con su pies debido a que estaba controlando inconscientemente su chakra y sin darse cuenta el rubio llego a la cima y por producto de su molestia trato de golpear a su hermano que solo detuvo su puño con facilidad mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¿porque sonreís?- pregunto molesto naruto mientras el chakra rojo que lo llego a envolver se desvanecía lentamente, mientras que el peli rojo solo le hizo una seña de que mirara hacia abajo.

-¿lo logre?...- incrédulo dijo naruto al notar que había escalado el árbol solo con su pies. -no puedo creerlo...si lo logre...jaja- exclamaba y saltaba de felicidad el rubio.

-la ira a veces puede ser una buena manera de motivar a las personas para que superen los limites que se auto imponen física y mentalmente, como tu lo estabas haciendo hermanito- le respondió setsuna riendo levemente, mientras que naruto lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿como sabias eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-porque así fue como logre yo a controlar mis habilidades- respondió el peli rojo mientras le mostraba como en su mano derecha aparecían unas cadenas azules -sin embargo pude notar que el poder que utilizaste no fue el tuyo sino el del kyubi...- concluyo setsuna algo preocupado.

-¿y eso es malo?- le respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa, sin darle mucha importancia al demonio que tenia en su interior.

-no lo se, de cualquier manera será mejor que lo consultemos con hiruzen, ¿ok?- comento el peli rojo bajando del árbol de un salto siendo acompañado por su pequeño hermano -por cierto, siento lo que te dije anteriormente-

-eh?...esta todo bien, entendí tu intención- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa feliz de que pudo escalar el árbol con su pies, por lo que su hermano solo sonrió y le revolvió el pelo como siempre le hacia a naruto antes la quejas de este.

-(¿naruto será que tomaste por tu cuenta el chakra del kyubi?)- pensó por ultimo el peli rojo observando a su pequeño hermano con calma y algo sorprendido de si esto fuera cierto.

* * *

**3 años después naruto daría el siguiente paso para ser dejar de ser un genin, por medio de los exámenes chunin.**

**Cosa que su hermano mayor no estaba muy de acuerdo que haga debido al nivel que tenia actualmente naruto, por lo que setsuna trato de convencer al hokage que no era necesario que realice los exámenes, ya que él mismo en la mayoría de las veces que entrenaba con su hermano menor, este le demostró controlar parte del poder kyubi con suma facilidad, además de que había testigos de tal cosa como su sensei y su propios amigos cuando enfrentaron al temible espadachín zabuza momochi, en donde naruto sin mas remedio tuvo que utilizar el poder del demonio dentro de si. No obstante hiruzen se rehusó a ascender directamente a su pequeño hermano a un rango mayor debido a que el consejo se lo impedía.**

* * *

**Exámenes chunin**

-Y el ganador es…¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!- proclamo un ninja con seriedad al publico que se encontraba en el estadio, mientras que el mencionado, que era un chico rubio con tres marcas de bigote en su ambas mejilla solo saltaba de alegría por lo que había hecho.

-Si soy el mejor ja…nadie podrá contra mi….- repetía una y otra vez naruto saltando de alegría, mientras que algunas personas que estaban sentados lo observaban en el campo de batallas a Naruto muy sorprendidos, ya que no podía creer que el "demonio" haya ganado esta batalla, sin embargo algunas personas y ninjas lo aplaudían reconociéndole al pequeño rubio su victoria...principalmente el tercer hockage hiruzen sarutobi.

-Kakashi, no puedo creer que tu discípulo haya vencido a Kiba…es que no lo entiendo- comento una bella Kunoichi de pelo negro y ojos rojos muy sorprendida.

-ahh pues recuerda Kurenai que yo no soy el único que lo entreno- respondió Kakashi con calma al mismo tiempo que observaba a Naruto caminar hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Naruto realmente estuviste genial- dijo una niña de pelo rosa observando muy sorprendida a su amigo acercarse.

-Gracias sakura- dijo algo sonrojado Naruto al verla, por lo que desvió su mirada a Kakashi -¿y sensei que le pareció mi manera de luchar?-

- de verdad nada mal, buen trabajo Naruto- solo le respondió el mismo con calma y un sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

-Oye sensei y sasuke?- interrumpió sakura con una mirada preocupada a Kakashi.

-el está bien, sakura…solo necesita descansar- se limito a decir con algo de seriedad Kakashi, recordando el sello que llevaba Sasuke en su cuello por culpa de Orochimaru.

Poco tiempo después de esta conversación un joven muchacho de 19 años bastante alto y de pelo rojo largo atado en una coleta, además de tener ojos azules bastante oscuros e intimidante se acercaba a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mismo portaba una remera blanca mangas largas sobre la misma un chaleco rojo con detalles negros, unos pantalones ninja negros al igual que sus zapatos, en sus ambas manos llevaba puesto una vendas negras, como cinto usaba una bandana roja con el logo de Kohoha y en su espalda se podía ver que portaba una katana atada por una bandana roja también pero esta llevaba el logo del casi extinto clan uzumaki y por ultimo traía consigo un búho blanco en su hombro.

-Buen trabajo hermanito- hablo el muchacho a Naruto haciendo que este y los demás que lo acompañaban miraran hacia atrás, Naruto rápidamente fue a saludar a su hermano mayor al reconocerlo, Kakashi solo saludo con un gesto de la cabeza a su amigo, mientras que sakura solo sintió un escalofrió al ver hermano de naruto.

-¿pelee genial no?...je voy a seguir entrenando y después seré hockage, oh si- decía entusiasmado el rubio a su hermano mayor mientras este solo sonreía un poco y le revolvía el pelo a naruto.

-¿Qué sucede sakura?- pregunto extrañado Kakashi a la peli rosa que estaba algo intimidada.

-Setsuna da miedo…ósea míralo- solo le respondió en susurro Sakura a su sensei, mientras que este solo sonrió ya que ella no era la primera persona que le tiene miedo a setsuna por su aspecto intimidante, ni el mismo uzumaki mayor se explicaba el porqué causaba eso.

-¡Vamos hinata!- se escucho de un momento a otro por lo que todos observaron quien hablaba y era Kurenai.

-Está por pelear hinata- exclamo naruto yendo rápido a observarla en el campo de batalla siendo acompañado por sakura, mientras que Setsuna y Kakashi solo se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kurenai.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kiba?- la llamo la atención una vez cerca Kakashi a la Kunoichi.

-Bien solo necesita descansar y…oh...hola setsuna- comento algo nerviosa Kurenai y sonriendo un poco.

-(¿pero porque me tienen miedo?)- pensó el peli rojo con seriedad un momento para después corresponder el saludo de la kunoichi –hola Kurenai…¿contra quién pelea Hinata?- pregunto tranquilo el uzumaki mayor mientras kurenai y kakashi observaban el campo en donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente batalla...sin embargo el peli rojo se percato que alguien venia hacia ellos por lo que se fue rápidamente sin que kakashi, ni kurenai se dieran cuenta.

-Contra Neji hyuga…estoy algo preocupado por ella -respondió suspirando Kurenai, pensando que setsuna estaba aun con ellos mientras observaba a hinata en el campo de batalla esperando por neji que todavía no había ingresado.

-Eso significa que no la entrenaste como debiste- interrumpió la voz de una mujer haciendo que Kurenai observaran a la misma y sonriendo ya que la conocía.

-no esperaba verte ja…aunque ¿Anko qué haces aquí? pensé que ibas a estar en una misión – dijo algo confundida Kurenai.

-hoy fue un día que no quiero recordar, por lo que me tome un pequeño descanso- respondió Anko con seriedad recordando su encuentro con orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte –además me entere que Setsuna estaría aquí para ver a su hermano- comento la invocadora de serpientes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras hacia crujir su puños

-debí imaginarlo, pero bueno él esta haya…-dijo la experta en gentjutsu indicando hacia donde estaba kakashi sin embargo cuando observo hacia donde estaba el hatake lo vio a él solo y observando el campo de batalla – (¿eh? ¿Pero cuando se fue?)-pensó para sí misma Kurenai no viendo mas al uzumaki mayor.

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo Anko observando al mismo lugar donde estaba kakashi.

-no anko, en serio el estaba acá hace unos momentos- respondió Kurenai ante el aburrimiento de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Naruto y Sakura.

-viniste a mirar la batalla con nosotros... Genial- solo exclamaba naruto, mientras que Sakura por primera vez pudo notar algo nervioso al hermano de naruto.

-Claro que si- le respondió el peli rojo con calma – (vaya, creo que no me vio anko)- pensó por ultimo setsuna largando un largo suspiro de alivio.

Por otra parte neji hacia acto de presencia fulminando con la mirada a la nerviosa hinata en la zona de combate...todo el publico comenzaba a aclamar y alentar, algunos a hinata pero mas a neji que se lo conocía como uno de los prodigios del clan Hyuga, por lo que mas de uno daban por derrotada a hinata antes de iniciar la batalla.

-Por fin apareció ese engreído de neji…vamos hinata tu puedes-alentaba naruto a la hyuga que se sonrojaba por completo.

-Setsuna, ¿crees que vas a ganar hinata?- pregunta sakura tomando coraje al hermano de naruto, mientras que este que estaba de brazos cruzados observando el campo de batalla a los dos contrincantes que ahora estaban frente a frente, negó con la cabeza como respuesta…sorprendiendo a sakura.

-Ella está muy nerviosa por lo que veo, en cambio su primo está muy tranquilo...eso nervios pueden jugarle en contra a hinata y debido al estilo de lucha de los hyuga dudo que ella pudiera ganarle, ya que a pesar de ser una hyuga...se requiere gran concentración y calma para enfrentar al taijutsu de los hyuga...si no se calma hinata podría salir gravemente herida en esta pelea -se limito a decir setsuna.

-Oh vamos hermano, no digas eso…estoy seguro que hinata le ganara- replico naruto.

* * *

**Fin prologo**

**Siguiente capitulo la batalla de hinata contra neji.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por el comentario **CCsakuraforever **y los que siguen el fic.

Bueno decide de hacer la ultimas peleas de los exámenes chunnin, así que el próximo cap seria gaara contra lee. También decide establecer una amistad entre Anko y el hermano de naruto.

Pero bueno aquí el cap 1, cualquier duda o recomendación, no duden en decírmelo.

**Capitulo 1**

Nerviosismo y temor eran los sentimientos que Hinata experimentaba y que no podía dejar de sentir en este momento frente a su rival, que la miraba con seriedad sin muestra de sentimiento alguno.

Por un momento la Hyuga recordó cuando kiba le dijo "si te toca neji retírate, ¿me escuchas?...retírate, él te odia con toda su alma". Sabía que era cierto y esa idea de Kiba, no parecía tan mala para ella en este momento, parecía ser su mejor opción…su mejor escape antes de enfrentarse a Neji Hyuga.

Pero a pesar de su miedo no quería irse, algo se lo impedía…algo que solo hinata podía explicar y la razón era simple, ella quería demostrar lo fuerte que era, quería demostrar de lo que era capaz a esa personaba que quería, a esa persona que la inspiraba en seguir adelante a pesar de todas las adversidades…a esa persona que ella amaba… a naruto.

Aunque no solo a él, sino también alguien quien era muy importante en su vida, su padre, que aunque la menospreciaba, la trataba como alguien débil, como si fuera un insecto, hiriendo mas sus sentimientos, ella aun lo quería a pesar de todo el daño que le causo, no físico sino sentimental.

Pero esto misma ella lucharía con todas sus fuerza y le demostraría no solo a Naruto, sino también a su padre, hermana, a las personas de Kohoha que no es débil y de lo que capaz.

* * *

-Aquí estas- se escucho el grito de una mujer de repente llamando la atención de los hermanos uzumaki y Sakura, ya que estaban observando a Hinata en el campo de batalla frente Neji.

-uh anko…- dijo Setsuna sorprendido y rascándose la cabeza y caminando una pasos hacías atrás.

-ah no, no te irás a ningún lado- dijo la invocadora de serpiente con fastidio, tomando rápidamente de la mano, al peli rojo y llevándoselo consigo un poco más alejado de los demás para hablar en privado.

-¿Qué la pasa a esos dos?- dijo Sakura observando a los lejos a la mujer parecer regañar al Uzumaki mayor.

-la verdad que ni idea- solo atino a responder Naruto mientras observaba hacia la misma dirección que su amiga. Mientras, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y lee, se acercaban charlando calmadamente hacia donde estaba naruto, no notando nada lo que pasaba entre el Uzumaki mayor y Anko.

* * *

-¿Y averiguaste lo del sello?- preguntaba algo desesperada Anko, observando con el seño fruncido a Setsuna.

-Anko por favor tranquilízate, necesito tiempo…últimamente tengo mucha misiones- respondió el peli rojo con seriedad, percatándose que esa respuesta había molestado mas a la mujer.

-me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar con mi sello maldito, maldición- dijo la domadora de serpiente tomándolo del cuello de su chaleco y empujándolo contra la pared fuertemente, arrinconándolo en el mismo haciendo que la fiel amiga de Setsuna, hallado en su hombro tomara vuelo observando a la distancia lo que su sucedía.

El uzumaki mayor estaba muy extrañado por la actitud de la mujer, nunca la había visto de esa manera…tan, tan llena de ira, "¿qué le pasaba?"Era la única pregunta que tenía en su mente ahora mismo el peli rojo.

Por otra parte Anko estaba furiosa y si no fuera porque se habían alejado de todos, ahora mismo serian el centro de atención de las personas por su manera de actuar bruscamente.

–Tú eres el experto en sellos, ¿cómo es que todavía no sabes la forma para liberarme?- hablo nuevamente aun molesta Anko.

-Escúchame se como liberarte de ese sello…-dijo resignado Setsuna haciendo que Anko cambiara su mirada de molestia por una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada –pero no estoy del todo seguro si saldrá todo bien, puedo eliminar el ser o más bien la parte del alma de orochimaru que posee en ese sello, pero ese poder maldito no creo poder sacarlo aun…si me das un poco de más tiempo, encontrare la manera para que estés libre por completa Anko- concluyo el peli rojo notando una leve sonrisa en la mujer y como aflojaba su agarre en el cuello de su chaleco.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y sácame este sello –comento o más bien ordeno la invocadora de serpiente, ante la mirada incrédula del peli rojo.

-pero Anko…te dije que necesito tiempo, no sé qué efecto tendrá si solo retiro el ser de orochimaru del sello, quizás perderías control del poder o aun peor quizás ese poder maligno te controle convirtiéndote en una persona cruel, ya que ese poder maldito es estable con el ser de orochimaru y por eso…..-

-No me importa, si puedes sacar a Orochimaru de mí, con eso me basta- hablo muy segura Anko alejándose un poco de su amigo, mientras agachaba su cabeza, posando sus ojos en el suelo y ocultando así su triste mirada -Setsuna por favor hazlo - dijo casi en susurro por ultimo la mujer, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas y su rabia que sentía contra orochimaru, mientras posaba su mano en la marca que tenía en el cuello.

-¿No me digas que volvió?- solo pudo decir el peli rojo, ya que solo esa podía ser la única razón por la cual actuaba Anko de esta manera, no podría haber otra razón, él la conocía muy bien y tenía perfectamente en claro, que lo único que la dejaba sensible y triste a Anko, era su antiguo mentor.

Y recibió la respuesta que justamente no quería, ya que con la cabeza asintió la invocadora de serpiente el regreso de Orochimaru, mientras levantaba su mirada y poso sus ojos sobre el uzumaki mayor con seriedad.

-¿Dónde…?- solo pudo articular el hermano de naruto, aun sorprendido ya que sabía que orochimaru era una persona a quien no se podía subestimar por la muchas historias o rumores que habían sobre él.

-En el bosque de la muerte, no pude hacer nada para detenerlo…estaba buscando al uchiha…- respondió Anko suspirando y posando su mano nuevamente en el sello que tenía en su cuello –Setsuna, se que está cerca, siento su maldad en mi…por favor ayúdame…-hablo nuevamente la mujer.

-(¿Uchiha?, de seguro es el compañero de naruto)- pensó el peli rojo, cruzándose de brazos para después posar su mirada en la invocadora de serpiente, que esperaba la respuesta de él.

-bueno Anko está bien lo hare…pero no digas que no te advertí de la consecuencias que podrías tener- concluyo por último el uzumaki mayor con seriedad, sin embargo a Anko poco le importo ese comentario y lo abrazo un momento a Setsuna.

-Gracias amigo- finalizo la mujer sonriendo levemente, mientras lo dejaba de abrazar

-Está bien, no hay problema Anko…así que nos vemos después de que termine todo esto- finalizo el peli rojo mientras se iba hacia donde estaba Naruto, antes de que empiecen a luchar los Hyugas.

-Oye tarado, espérame que no me voy a ningún lado- hablo Anko sonriendo, mientras se acerco al hermano de naruto –yo me quedo a ver como pelean estos mocosos, será divertido- finalizo la mujer recuperando poco a poco su típica actitud.

* * *

"…no te tendrá piedad, debes retirarte Hinata por tu bien…Neiji tratara de hacerte trizas", recordó Hinata, la últimas palabras de Kiba antes de que se lo lleven en una camilla, para ser curado por las batalla que tuvo antes contra Naruto.

-(no puedo rendirme, tengo que ser fuerte, yo puedo)- se auto convencía mentalmente Hinata. Mientras comenzaba a sentir los pasos de neji acercándose hacia ella, pudo ver, no, más bien sentir el completo odio que él poseía hacia por ella.

-señorita hinata, no esperaba tener que luchar contigo- comento neji quedando solo a unos dos metros frente a ella. –De cualquier manera déjame decirte algo antes de iniciar, tú no sirve para ser ninja y no servirás nunca para ello, ríndete ahora que te doy la oportunidad-

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, muy nerviosa.

-Actuando así me das la razón…decepcionante, mírate ahí parada completamente nerviosa y envuelta en temor, eres lamentable, no sé porque me sorprendo no es menos de esperar por alguien que no confía en sí mismo, realmente patético y lo que es peor, es que así quieres lograr ser una ninja…- continuo Neji con sus duras palabras ante la Hyuga que estaba comenzando a temblar.

-yo…yo…voy…a cambiar…- dijo como pudo Hinata mirando al suelo.

-¿En serio?, pues escucha claramente mis palabras, las personas no puede cambiar su naturaleza por ende no podrás nunca cambiar tu carácter, ni tu patética capacidad, seguirás siendo una inútil por siempre- terminaba de decir neji con seriedad, mientras hinata trataba de contener sus lagrimas que amenazaba con salir.

* * *

-Maldito Neji, ¿por lo que trata así?- exclamaba molesto Naruto en las gradas.

-Ambos pertenecen al mismo clan, sin embargo dentro del mismo hay miembros con más prestigio que otros, el que posee más prestigio es el clan principal el cual pertenece Hinata…-comento Kurenai con seriedad y algo molesta por las palabras de Neji hacia su alumna.

-en cambio Neji pertenece a la rama derivada, la de menos prestigio- completo Gai, mientras lee a su lado asentía con los brazos cruzados.

-¿eso no explica porque la trata así?- dijo Naruto confundido.

-A ver Naruto, hay un rumor que cuentan las antiguas familias que el fundador del clan Hyuga para mantener la pureza de sangre de su familia, hizo un conjunto de normas las cuales favorecen al clan principal sobre la rama derivada, por lo que se cree que el clan principal discrimina o menosprecia a la rama derivada.- finalizo Kakashi de decir con su típica tranquilidad.

-¿te quedo claro mocoso?- hablo Anko burlonamente al oído de Naruto y asustándolo un poco.

-Ahhhh…y vos cuando pareciste?- pregunto rápido el rubio, observando a la mujer.

-Hace rato que estoy acá tonto- respondió la mujer al rubio, observando luego a setsuna –ni si quiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dices que va a ser un gran ninja, que ingenuo eres Setsuna jaja-

-ahh ahora si me las vas a pagar- exclamo naruto a punto de saltar contra la invocadora de serpiente que sonreía, si no fuera porque lo detuvo su hermano mayor tomándolo de su campera y sonriendo levemente.

-vamos tranquilízate y miremos la que pasa naruto- dijo Setsuna sonriendo y mirando a los hyugas.

-bueno, ya…está bien...-finalizo con fastidio el rubio, observando de reojo a Anko que le sacaba la lengua infantilmente, molestándolo aun más. –ya vas a ver, sueltamente hermano, maldición… ¿que no ves como me busca problemas?…- el peli rojo observo a su amiga que ahora estaba posando su mirada al campo de batalla con seriedad, ante los movimientos de su pequeño hermano que queria zafarse de su agarre.

-ya naruto, tranquilízate- concluyo Setsuna no viendo que hacía nada Anko, por lo que rubio bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos.

* * *

Hinata observaba al suelo con timidez, no sabía que responderle a su primo y las palabras que le decía comenzaban a hacer eco en su mente.

-(¿nunca cambiare?... ¿seré siempre débil?...)-pensaba la hyuga, mirando hacia la gradas notando como su padre, negaba con su cabeza como gesto de desaprobación por su manera de actuar, percatándose de esto Neji.

-Nunca cambiaras niña inútil y lo sabes, por ello siempre seguirás siendo despreciada hasta por tu propio padre- termino de decir Neji, por lo que Hinata sin poder contenerse más cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose su rostro sin parar de derramar lagrimas. –RINDETE… (O te destrozare)- pensó por ultimo Neji dispuesto a no tener piedad con ella cuando comiencen a luchar.

* * *

-Ese chico, ya se paso- susurro setsuna para el mismo, aunque Anko que estuvo a su lado logro escucharlo.

El peli rojo estuvo muy al tanto a las palabra que decía Neji…lo cual lo dejo un poco molesto, aunque no lo demostraba en su expresión. Ya que le hizo recordar el tiempo en que los aldeanos maltrataban a su hermano menor.

No obstante naruto también estaba bastante fastidiado llegando a expulsar parte del Chakra del Kyubi, ganándose la mirada de los ninjas a su alrededor, inclusive del Hokage que lo miraba muy serio.

-¡Claro que es capaz de cambiar, todo las personas pueden cambiar, vamos demuéstralo hinata y gana a ese imbécil, yo se que tu puedes!- grito naruto sin poder contenerse varias a veces haciendo que la hyuga lo observara y susurrara el nombre del chico que amaba "naruto".

-je idiota ella no puede…- comento Neji observando de reojo a Naruto para luego posar su ojos con su Byakugan activado en la Hyuga -¿me escuchas?, no podrás cambiar, nunca hinata-.

Sin embargo las palabras del uzumaki menor fueron lo suficiente para que Hinata tome la valentía que le faltaba, al igual que la determinación que le hacía falta, por lo que se puso de pie nuevamente y con las mangas de la campera que llevaba puesta se limpio las lágrimas activando su byakugan… sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a su padre que estaba sentado observándola, entre el público que acudió para ver las batallas.

-(eso es hinata)- pensó Kurenai observándola tal como una madre veía a su propia hija orgullosa –Tu puedes Hinata- se atrevió a decir fuertemente la mujer, animando a la Hyuga para la batalla.

-ya me canse de ese engreído, le daré su merecido- dijo Naruto sumergido en su fastidio no dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, y estuvo a punto de saltar si no fuera por el repentino aumento de Chakra de su hermano que lo detuvo, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara al igual que los demás, que estaban a punto de detener al rubio.

-Tranquilo hermanito observa- concluyo el peli rojo con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que el uzumaki obedeció notando a Hinata sumamente segura para la pelea.

Por otra parte Gai, observo el suelo en donde está parado setsuna notando varias grietas debido a que expulso bastante chakra, por lo que sonrió ante esto y se acerco al Uzumaki Mayor con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Puedo sentir el poder, no más bien las llamas de la juventud arder en tus venas, de ahora en adelante serás mi rival…- comento gai mostrándole el dedo pulgar como aprobación, haciendo que al peli rojo, hiciera un gesto de terror ya que sabia a que se refería.

-¿pero y kakashi?- dijo rápidamente Setsuna alarmado, recibiendo una mala mirada de Kakashi que estuvo a punto de festejar de que no recibirá más desafíos. Sin embargo tal como se lo imaginaba el ninja copia, Gai recordó a su rival numero uno.

-Cierto Setsuna tienes razón, entonces de ahora en adelante tu serás mi rival numero dos…-hablo aun sonriente, haciendo maldecir mentalmente a Setsuna -y Kakashi el número uno…y por cierto aun tenemos que hacer el desafío de correr 500 vueltas por las aldea kakashi ¿Qué dices?- concluyo Gai sonriente, mientras a su lado saltaba emocionando lee, por el nuevo rival de su sensei, mientras que tanto como Kakashi y setsuna suspiraron con resignación.

* * *

-Neji, no me rendiré, prepárate- hablo con seguridad la Hyuga poniéndose en posición de batalla, ante la atenta mirada de su primo.

-Está bien, pero te advierto…no me contendré.-finalizo el Hyuga poniendo en la misma pose que Hinata y rodeando la palmas de su mano con chakra, para después de un momento a otro verse que Hinata fue la primera en realizar un movimiento dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su rival que se mantuvo estático esperándola.

Y una vez cerca entablaron un dura lucha al estilo del clan Hyuga, desviándose uno a otro cada ataque que se lanzaban con su palmas de sus manos envueltas en Chakra, haciendo que todas las personas que observaban la dura batalla se sorprendieran, ante el nivel de Taijutsu que poseían los dos Hyuga.

-Increíble- solo pudo decir Sakura al verlos luchar.

-Vamos hinata, sigue así-alentaba Naruto sumamente emocionado.

Por otra parte se podía ver poco a poco como parecía que Hinata iba tomando el control de la pelea, a tal punto de comenzar a dejar completamente a la defensiva a Neji, que a gran velocidad trataba de atacarla así también como bloquear y evadir sus ataques.

Sin embargo cuando el hyuga trato de golpearla con la palma de su mano derecha, Hinata evadió ese ataque con su mano izquierda tomando su muñeca y moviéndola hacia la derecha produciendo que por la fuerza del impulso del Hyuga, este quedara completamente de costado, por lo que con su mano libre la Hyuga logro acertar en la costillas un golpe a Neji, haciendo a este retroceder unos metros.

* * *

-¿pero que hizo? Lo tenía… ¿Por qué no lo golpeo mas fuerte?...-solo atino a decir a Naruto.

-Porque ese es el estilo de lucha de los Hyuga.- respondió Lee, mirando a Hinata muy agotada lo cual le parecía extraño, ya que ella parecía llevar el control de la pelea y a Neji que no mostraba ningún signo de agotamiento.

-¿Pero entonces como se supone que haya un ganador en esta pelea si solo utilizan golpes suaves?- cuestionó Sakura observando a Lee.

-Porque a diferencia de mi estilo de lucha y el de mi maestro, el estilo de los Hyuga causan daño internos por más que su golpes sean suaves, incluso hasta pueden causar la muerte, ¿Verdad que si Gai sensei?- respondió Lee, observando a su maestro que solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Exacto Lee, sus ataque son capaces de dañar los órganos internos y como así también detener el flujo de Chakra de su contrincante, sin embargo para esto último deben ser muy preciso- finalizo Gai, observando tanto a lee, como a Sakura y naruto.

-Entonces ese chico, lo es…-interrumpió Setsuna con su mirada posada en hinata que caía el suelo, arrodillada. Por lo que todos estaban a su alrededor se sorprendieron al verla así a la Hyuga.

* * *

-tu…pero… ¿Cuándo?...- apenas dijo la Hyuga observando a Neji.

-Desde que comenzamos a luchar, je que débil resulto ser alguien del Clan principal, pero ríndete, ya que he encontrado todos tus puntos vitales, por lo que he parado el flujo de tu chakra…ya no tienes oportunidad contra mi- Finalizo el Hyuga sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-(No, aun no puedo...)-pensaba Hinata poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a atacar al Hyuga, que se limitaba a bloquear sus ataques.

-¿No entiendes?, te dije que no tienes más posibilidades de ganarme – exclamo el Hyuga golpeándola en el pecho haciendo que Hinata derramara sangre por la boca, para luego comenzar a lanzar varias golpes más en todo su cuerpo a la joven para luego finalizar con una patada en su rostro, fuera de su estilo de lucha, haciendo que la Hyuga caiga pesadamente el suelo.

–Esto se termino- dijo Neji mirando a Hayate que se hallaba a la distancia contralando la batalla.

-no…no aun…no- susurro apenas Hinata en el suelo, haciendo que Neji la mirara con molestia…

Por lo que a pura de fuerza de voluntad, Hinata se puso de pie observando a Naruto y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras este la miraba muy preocupado, al igual que los demás principalmente Kurenai.

-No…me rendiré…porque…-hablo nuevamente la hyuga tosiendo sangre –es mi camino ninja…- finalizo ella, sorprendiendo al rubio por esas palabras.

-no me engañas, tratas de hacerte la fuerte…pero ya no puedes luchar más- comento molesto Neji. – ¿qué intenta demostrar alguien débil como tú?-

-Neji entiendo tu odio hacia mi…-hablo hinata ante la atenta y molesta mirada del Hyuga –te he observado, y sé que sufres por la cosas que pasan en nuestro y clan…-

-CALLA- Grito repleto de ira no queriéndola escuchar decir ni una sola palabra más el Hyuga corriendo hacia Hinata para darle el golpe final.

-Detente, esto termino…Maldición- dijo Hayate moviéndose a gran velocidad para detener al furioso Hyuga.

Para luego verse que cuando Neji estuvo a punto de terminar con una completamente sorprendida y paralizada Hinata, fue detenido por cuatros Jounin a una velocidad increíble que sorprendió a todo el público que observaban la batalla.

Ellos eran Kakashi que estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho con él se disponía atacar a Hinata, kurenai que estaba tomando su otro brazo, mientras que al frente de él hyuga se encontraba Hayate con su mano estirada hacia la cabeza de Neji y atrás del mismo Gai sosteniéndolo del cuello.

-Neji tranquilízate, me prometiste que no te dejarías influenciar por las cosas de tu clan- hablo molesto Gai, mientras Kurenai junto a Naruto y Sakura iban a socorrer a Hinata que caía al suelo pesadamente tosiendo mucha sangre.

-Hinata aguanta, por favor aguanta… ¿donde están los médicos?- grito la mujer arrodillándose a lado de la hyuga, para luego alarmarse más al ver toser mucha más sangre a Hinata, por lo que observo de muy mala manera al hyuga –(intento matarla)- pensó furiosa la mujer.

-yo estoy bien, porque mejor no miras a ella- comento arrogantemente el Hyuga, molestándola más a Kurenai que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, sin embargo fue detenida al sentir la mano en su hombro de setsuna.

-tranquila…- comento el peli rojo debido a que noto que la Kunoichi estaba a punto de "castigar" por así decirlo a Neji, por lo que se agacho a su lado y puso una de su mano a uno centímetros del pecho de hinata –tengo conocimientos médicos pero no soy experto, la mantendré estable hasta que venga los médicos, ¿ok?- finalizo el uzumaki mayor, viendo de reojo todo el problema que se armo, Naruto al igual que Sakura molesto, Kurenai mejor no decir cómo se encontraba y Gai reprochando el comportamiento de su alumno que solo lo ignoraba.

-Ahí vienen los médicos, Setsuna- dijo apresurado Hayate mientras se acercaba al uzumaki que solo asintió y se puso de pie. Por lo que cuando los médicos llegaron rápidamente subieron a Hinata en una camilla para que sean atendida, diciéndose cosas como "que no aguantara mucho tiempo", aumentando mas el enojo de la sensei de Hinata. Mientras que Neji indiferente a toda la situación se dispuso a retirarse.

-Espera imbécil…- grito Naruto al Hyuga que se dio media vuelta y lo observo con seriedad –juro que pagaras lo que hiciste…yo te venceré - finalizo naruto tomando con su mano la sangre de Hinata que había en el suelo y apretándola en su puño mientras se lo apuntaba a Neji.

-Je eso ya lo veremos- respondió el Hyuga dándose vuelta, para después irse con tranquilidad.

Por otra parte Anko que aun estaba en las gradas sonreía levemente, mientras veía que su amigo volvía acercarse.

-Oye de verdad no esperaba que esto se iba a poner muy interesante- comento la invocadora de serpientes sonriendo divertida.

-Sí, todo un problema…-respondió Setsuna suspirando, ya cerca de ella para luego posar sus ojos en la pantalla para ver quién sería los siguientes en pelear.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara vs Lee parte 1

Gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que siguen este fic, en cuanto a este cap no pude evitarlo pero definitivamente tenia que hacer la pelea de Gaara vs Lee, es que fue muy épica esa batalla xD

**CCSakuraforever **claro que si hare eso xD, setsuna ayudara mucho en el entrenamiento de naruto.

**Zafir09 **pues para ser honesto al hermano de naruto lo tenia pensando hacer sin ninguna pareja y a Anko como su amiga o mas bien como una hermana considerada por él y lo de naruto con Hinata, pues en un principio se me había pasado hacer a naruto con Shizune mas adelante, pero obviamente sacando la diferencia de edad y haciendo que tenga sentido, sin embargo ahora que lo pienso no me desagrada la idea de naruto/hinata y setsuna/anko, xD

**Iro Uzumaki **no te preocupes Naruto no será todopoderoso, ni tampoco setsuna y ni tampoco habrá harem, ya que lo que tratare de hacer en este fic es a naruto enfrentando a todos los rivales que le aparecen en el futuro como en el anime/manga con la diferencia que esta vez lucharan junto a él su hermano, aunque claro cambiando algunas cosas xD. Y gracias por el consejo sobre los elementos lo tomare en cuenta.

Cualquier duda, recomendación o algo que no le guste no duden en decírmelo, que me sirve para mejorar.

**Capitulo 3**

Tensión había en el ambiente del estadio por la reciente finalizada pelea, por lo que el público solo se mantuvo en silencio viendo como retiraban a Hinata en grave estado siendo acompañada por su Sensei, que se hallaba sumamente preocupada y ni que decir lo alterada que estaba con cierto Hyuga que trato de matar a su alumna. No obstante así también lo estaban tanto Naruto como Sakura, ya que cuando bajaron anteriormente de las gradas para ver y socorrer a la joven Hinata se percataron que no paraba de toser sangre a grandes cantidades, causando un poco la molestia de ambos aunque más del uzumaki menor hacia Neji Hyuga.

Por otra parte cuando se calmo un poco la situación en la arena donde se había llevado a cabo anteriormente la lucha entre los Hyuga y esta quedo vacía, el Hokage decidió que era momento de continuar por lo que dando ciertas órdenes, momentos después se encendió la pantalla que mostraría los siguientes quienes se enfrentaran.

* * *

-Oye Chouji, ahora sí que la tienes difícil, todos lo que quedan ahora son de los más fuertes- comento un joven Genin con notable aburrimiento, este portaba un chaleco táctico que utilizan los Jounin, abajo de la misma un remera de mangas media larga de color gris, pantalones ninja y por ultimo en su brazo llevaba la banda de Kohoha atada –si te toca el de la arena, vas a estar muy jodido, es el más peligroso- continuo el chico, mientras observaba a los posibles rivales para su compañero de equipo

-Ya basta shikamaru, no lo desalientes - interrumpió su compañera a su lado de pelo rubio corto, molesta y con su ambas manos en su cintura, ella vestía una traje morado compuesto por un chaleco corto con cuello largo, una falda con abertura en ambos lados y vendas que cubría su pierna como así también su estomago.

-pues Ino…la verdad…yo me retirare, apenas me toque el de la arena- respondió Chouji sudando y nervioso al imaginarse de que tuviera la mala suerte de enfrentar a Gaara.

Chouji era un genin que tenia pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en sus ambas mejillas, un aspecto físico mucho mas robusto que su compañeros, portaba una bufanda blanca larga, una camisa verde de mangas cortas sobre una camisa blanca y un pantalón ninja.

-tranquilo Chouji- dijo un Jonin que se unió a la conversación con un cigarrillo en la mano y sonriendo de lado ubicado junto a los tres Genin, llamando la atención del mencionado -si la situación se pone peligrosa interrumpiré la pelea como hace unos momentos paso con Hinata-

-¿en serio azuma-sensei?- pregunto un poco más tranquilo Chouji, por lo que su sensei le asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-pues yo no le creería ni un poco, fue el único que no se movió cuando paso lo de hinata- susurro Shikamaru para sí mismo con un gesto de aburrimiento y posando sus ojos en la pantalla esperando que aparecieran los siguientes en luchar, al igual que todas las personas halladas en el estadio.

**Gaara del desierto vs Rock Lee**

-no puedo creerlo….¡ESTOY SALVADO!- exclamo Chouji llamando la atención de todos mientras sus compañeros de equipo negaban con la cabeza y su Sensei solo suspiro resignado. Sin embargo en otra parte del estadio la situación era todo el contrario.

-¡GENIAL, por fin me toco a mí!- hablo Lee mientras comenzaba a hacer múltiples ejercicios, emocionado debido a que le toco enfrentar a Gaara, mientras que el mismo indiferente apareció en el campo de batalla, en un remolino de arena esperando a su rival, con una mirada fría e intimidamente.

* * *

-(parece que es un Jinchuriki, como mi hermano)- pensó Setsuna un poco sorprendido al sentir dos tipos de Chakra en gaara cuando este se posiciono en la arena de batalla – (aunque es extraño que ambos Chakra sean completamente oscuro)- finalizo aun para sí mismo el uzumaki mayor, notando que ese chico no era normal, para nada normal al sentir su instinto asesino, llegando pensar incluso que podría estar controlado por el demonio que llevaba en su interior.

-¿Qué paso tonto?- le saco de sus pensamiento Anko, notando a su amigo serio, bueno, más de lo normal.

-nada…-solo atino a responder el pelirojo sonriendo levemente y con calma – ¿no ina?- continuo setsuna aun sonriendo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza a su fiel amiga de combate reposada en su hombro como de costumbre, restándole importancia a si Gaara era Jinchuriki o no, ya que de cualquier manera suponía que si se pasaba de la raya simplemente interrumpiría la batalla o la haría el propio Sensei de Lee…que ahora mismo estaba agachado al lado de su alumno dándole varios consejos mientras este anotaba todo en una nota.

-Así que… ¿estás listo, lee?- termino de decir orgulloso Gai a su alumno, con el cual se sentía muy identificado.

-SI, Gai-sensei- respondió su discípulo con una gran sonrisa mostrándole el dedo pulgar a su maestro que solo lo imito de la misma manera, para después verse a Lee saltar a la arena de batalla, con mucha confianza y seguridad en sí mismo.

Mientras tanto llamando la atención de Naruto y los demás, vieron volver a Kurenai hacia ellos después de haberse ido minutos atrás con hinata aunque claramente ahora se la veía un poco más calmada

-¿Y hinata?- se limito a decir Kakashi con seriedad, mirando de reojo a la Kunoichi una vez que se acerco al grupo.

-Está por suerte fuera de peligro…-respondió la mujer siguiendo caminando hasta quedar al lado de su amiga, Anko –ahora está con ella, su padre…él me dijo o más bien me ordeno que me vaya de la habitación, ya que supuestamente el mismo se iba encargar del cuidado de mi alumna…no sé, pero parece que aunque no lo demuestre si se preocupa por ella (aunque sea un poco)- pensó por ultimo la mujer.

* * *

-No pensaba que pelearía contra ti, tan rápido, sin embargo me alegra que sea así- dijo sonriendo Lee observando a su rival frente suyo, mientras se acercaba Hayate al centro de la arena de batalla donde se encontraban ambos rivales a punto de enfrentarse.

-Bah- respondió Gaara con los brazos cruzados apresurado por terminar con la pelea, ya que consideraba a su rival como alguien insignificante.

-¡Que comience la novena lucha!-ordeno Hayate de un momento a otro y luego desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Por lo que al escuchar la orden Lee se dirigió sin dudarlo a una increíble velocidad hacia Gaara, dispuesto a darle una potente patada, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo una gran cantidad de arena salió de la tinaja que portaba en la espalda su contrincante, actuando como un muro y bloqueando el ataque del discípulo de Gai, dejándolo por esto sorprendido y haciendo que salte hacia atrás rápidamente.

Si embargo Lee no se dio por vencido y volvió a atacar a su enemigo de frente, lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo directo a su rostro pero paso lo mismo que su primer ataque, la arena lo había vuelto a proteger.

Por lo que fastidiado el discípulo de Gai volvió atacar nuevamente, aunque esta vez combinando patadas con puñetazos hacia la arena tratando de atravesar esa defensa, pero le fue imposible lograrlo, aumentando un poco su frustración...sin duda la defensa de su rival era perfecta.

* * *

-Ja el cabeza de tazón, no tiene ni una pequeña oportunidad de ganarle- comento un muchacho con varias marcas en su rostro y portando un tipo de objeto extraño en su espalda que estaba cubierto por vendas, mientras era acompañado por una chica rubia que tenía un gigantesco abanico en su espalda, llamando la atención de Naruto y los demás por lo que dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con fastidio Naruto.

-Je, me refiero a que Gaara, tiene la mejor defensa que pueda existir, por ello su amigo no le podrá ganar…ademas no está de más decir que nunca nadie pudo lograr hacerle un mísero daño - respondió el compañero de Gaara, Kankuro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la respuesta –cualquier ataque físico de su amigo será bloqueado por la arena que defiende a Gaara de manera automática, por esto su amigo no tiene posibilidad contra él-

-De manera automática, eh…entonces su defensa es quizás incluso mejor que la mía- susurro Setsuna observando su mano derecha, debido a que sus cadenas no tiene esa capacidad, para luego posar su vista nuevamente en el campo de batalla y ver que todos los ataques de Lee, no surgían efecto.

-Pero entonces si ningún ataque físico funciona, debería tratar de utilizar ninjutsu- comento Sakura observando la batalla como los demás.

-Lee no puede utilizar ninjutsu- aclaro Gai.

-¿QUE?...¿pero..pero como?-dijo sin creerlo sakura, dejando de prestar la atención la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Por que simplemente Lee no sabe utilizar esa técnicas- respondió Gai con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, cerca suyo.

-oh, entonces...¿cómo pudo llegar hasta acá?- volvió a preguntar Sakura, seriamente observando a Gai -no...no entiendo- finalizo ella, confusa.

-Por Taijutsu- dijo Gai observando a su discípulo luchar con fiereza –veras, Lee apenas tiene talento con técnicas ocultas y ilusorias, por esa razón la única manera para que lograra ser ninja como así también vivir como uno, era por medio de la técnicas físicas, el Taijutsu…debido a esto él paso todo su vida especializándose con el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y precisamente por eso, él ganara esta batalla –Concluyo Gai con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

-(Mierda, no puedo acertarle ningún solo golpe)- pensó un poco preocupado Lee saltando hacia una alta estatua que tenia la estructura de una mano haciendo un tipo sello, alejándose asi por completo de la arena de Gaara que había comenzado actuar no solo como defensa, sino también como ataque.

-¡Oye Lee!- Exclamo Gai, llamando la atención de su alumno y de todos los que estaban a su lado -¡Quítatelas!- continuo Gai mostrándole el dedo pulgar a su alumno.

-Pero…pero maestro usted me dijo que no lo hiciera a menos que me ataquen varios enemigos al mismo tiempo –replico Lee confuso.

-¡Olvida lo que dije y hazlo!...¡tienes mi permiso Lee!- respondió Gai, sonriendo y alegrando a Lee que rápidamente se sentó en la estatua y comenzó a sacarse unos objetos que tenía en sus ambas piernas.

-¿elastre…?-se limito a decir Sakura al reconocer los objetos que saco de sus ambas piernas Lee y que ahora tenía en sus ambas manos.

-(¿a qué tipo de entrenamiento lo sometiste, gai?...)-pensó Kakashi negando con la cabeza, al ver las pesas.

-Ja, eso no cambiara nada, ¿no Temari?- hablo Kankuro arrogantemente observando a la mencionada que solo asentía y sonreía con confianza.

Hasta el momento que Lee dejo caer las pesas al suelo, que luego se hundieron en la arena de combate por el gigantesco peso que parecía tener, levantando mucho polvo y sorprendiendo a todo el público e incluso a los compañeros de Gaara, aunque menos a este ultimo.

-pero como te pasas gai…-solo atino a decir Kakashi sorprendido y tapándose el rostro con la mano, al igual que Kurenai que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos atónita, mientras que Gai sonreía orgullosamente.

-(ah que fastidio)…¡Ya peleen de una buena vez mocosos, que me aburro!-grito Anko con molestia, haciendo sonreír al uzumaki mayor, ya que él también quería que comience la pelea nuevamente, por el hecho de que tenía mucha curiosidad por cuál sería la velocidad de Lee ahora.

* * *

-entonces…¡aquí voy!- exclamo Lee desapareciendo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos de la estatua para luego aparecer detrás de Gaara lanzando un puñetazo, sorprendiendo a este por la increíble velocidad que tenia ahora, ya que apenas su arena pudo bloquearlo.

Sin embargo el ataque de Lee aun no había terminado, ya que siguió atacando tanto con patadas y puñetazos a Gaara, primero por detrás, luego por adelante y por último a los costados en donde cada golpes estaba más cerca de tocar a su rival, ya que definitivamente la arena de Gaara no podía seguir la velocidad del discípulo de Gai.

Hasta el momento que Lee logro acertarle una potente patada descendente a Gaara de frente en la cabeza desequilibrándolo y dándole así la ventaja a Lee de atacarle varias veces nuevamente pero esta vez acertando todo los golpes, para finalizar con un puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojo al suelo a Gaara, haciendo que este se arrastre varios metros en el piso levantando una ola de polvo consigo.

-No puedo creerlo…logro…logro golpearlo…-apenas dijo Temari, sumamente sorprendida al igual que Kankuro.

-Caray el cejota es muy fuerte…-dijo Naruto sorprendido como los demás, para luego de unos segundos observar incrédulo a Gaara poniéndose de pie nuevamente, aunque muy lentamente con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y riendo de manera escalofriante ante la confusión de todos. -¿Cómo…como… es posible que se levante después de ese ataque…?- apenas dijo naruto.

- jeje… ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Gaara levantando su cabeza para posar luego su mirada en Lee, dejándose ver su sonrisa desquiciada, mientras se le resquebrajaba en el rostro una fina capa de arena que había utilizado como protección en todo su cuerpo, dejando en claro que no sufrió ningún tipo de daño.

-(esa sonrisa…esto es malo, muy malo…)-pensó Temari nerviosa al ver a su compañero emocionado y al borde de la locura, con un instinto asesino despertado por completo, mientras su arena lo rodeaba moviéndose sin parar y la fina la capa de arena que se quebraba en su rostro anteriormente por el golpe de Lee se volvía a rearmar.

-(maldición, no sufrió ningún pequeño daño por esa fina capa de arena que tiene en todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué hago?)- pensaba Lee, viendo fijamente a su rival que sin duda tenía una defensa impecable, ya que por más que logre pasar con su velocidad la barrera de arena de su rival y lo golpeara, este no sufría daño por la resistente capa de arena que tenía como piel – (no me queda otra opción lo atacare con todo mi poder…la flor de loto…)- continuo para sí mismo Lee, observando a su Sensei que solo le asentía con la cabeza pareciendo saber cuál era su plan de ataque, por lo que Lee sonrió ante esto.

* * *

-(Lee, si atacas con la flor de lato a gran velocidad es muy seguro que destrozaras esa capa de arena, vamos tu puedes)- pensaba Gai ya sabiendo que iba a hacer su alumno al verlo que desprendía un poco las vendas que llevaba en su brazos.

-Vamos ataca…-comento Gaara impaciente a su rival con una cantidad descomunal de arena en su alrededor que lo sacaba de la visión de Lee algunas veces, mientras que este luego de desprender la vendas de su brazos lo observo seriamente.

-pues…- susurro el rival de gaara para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojo -¡TU LOS HAS PEDIDO!- continuo de repente el discípulo de Gai apareciendo frente a gaara lanzando un potente patada hacia su mentón que lo elevo mucho metros antes la sorpresa de todos los que observaban la pelea, luego Lee observo a su contrincante en el aire y salto hacia el mismo con gran fuerza para luego quedar a la misma altura de gaara y así envolverle todo el torso con su vendas y sujetarlo luego con fuerza desde la espalda - ¡FLOR DE LOTO FRONTAL!- finalizo Lee cayendo en picada junto con gaara hacia el suelo a gran velocidad y potencia, viéndose luego como en el último instante el discípulo de Gai lo suelta a su rival, dejándolo a este estrellarse contra el suelo que se destrozo por completo, levantando las piedras por los cielos, así también como mucho polvo.

-Gano…definitivamente no pudo haber quedado vivo después ese ataque – comento Ino a sus compañeros de equipo con los ojos bien abierto por la sorpresa.

-GAARA…- grito temari preocupada, al igual que Kankuro que no podía articular una sola palabra.

-¡Muy bien Lee, ganaste!- exclamo Sakura feliz al igual que naruto por su compañero, mientras que Gai sonreía orgullosamente por su alumno.

-Esto no termino…- Interrumpió Kakashi con seriedad.

-observen bien-continuo Setsuna, con su ojos fijos en la nube de polvo que se había formado por el impacto del ataque de Lee, esperando que esta se disipe.

-No puede ser…- dijo Kurenai al ver un gigantesco cráter cuando se disipo el polvo, pero mas fue cuando vio solamente la armadura de arena incrustado entre las rocas sin gaara dentro de ella - ¿Cuándo?- continuo la Kunoichi que no se había percatado del movimiento como los demás.

-Cuando se recupero del primer ataque de Lee, esa gran cantidad de arena que había alrededor suyo cuando se puso de pie, no era para evitar otro ataque, sino mas bien para salir de la armadura de arena…veras, en el momento en que quedo fuera de la visión de todos por la gran cantidad de arena que lo envolvía, él salió de la armadura- respondió Setsuna con seriedad observando todo el suelo disperso con una gran cantidad de arena alrededor de donde estaba Lee –ahora puede estar en cualquier lugar- concluyo preocupado el peli rojo, ante el asentimiento de Kakashi que también vio lo que hizo gaara.

* * *

-¿Dónde está...?- se limito a decir Lee, observando por todos lados, hasta que...

-es tu fin…-concluyo Gaara sonriendo macabramente atrás de Lee que apenas se giro para verlo vio como un muro gigantesco de arena se venía encima de él, de manera peligrosa…

-LEE- grito desesperado Gai al ver esto.


	4. Chapter 4: Gaara vs Lee parte 2

Gracias por los comentarios **CCSakuraforever,** **Zafir09 **y a todos los que siguen este Fic.

como siempre cualquier duda o recomendación no duden en decírmelo.

**Capitulo 4**

Paralizado y sorprendido se hallaba Lee al ver la gigantesca ola de arena que se venía hacia él, por el hecho de que ya su cuerpo estaba muy agotado como para poder realizar cualquier movimiento alguno para evitar el ataque de su rival, por ello solo atino a levantar sus brazos para cubrirse como podía recibiendo el impacto de lleno de la arena de Gaara que lo arrastro hasta la pared del estadio incrustándolo en el mismo, por la gran potencia con la que fue enviado el ataque.

-¡Cejotas!- grito Naruto al ver a su compañero muy herido luego del ataque que recibió y cayendo al piso arrodillado, mientras se podía ver la pared atrás suyo muy destrozada por el ataque.

-Oh no, ahí va de bueno- comento Sakura al notar como otra ola de arena se dirigía ante el inmóvil discípulo de gai –¡Lee, esquívalo!- grito la pelirosa preocupada.

Sin embargo nuevamente Lee recibió el impacto que lo arrastro nuevamente contra la pared que lo volvió incrustar pero mucho más en la misma, haciendo que el discípulo de Gai escupiera sangre por su boca.

-¿pero porque no esquiva la arena?- pregunto alterada Sakura observando al sensei de Lee, esperando que supiera la razón.

-porque la "flor de loto" el ataque que utilizo antes es una arma de doble filo- respondió Gai apretando su puño fuertemente de la molestia al ver como Gaara jugaba con su alumno al atacarlo varias veces sin piedad mientras se relamía la boca disfrutando de hacerlo sufrir.

-Sakura, esa técnica que utilizo Lee es en realidad una técnica prohibida por el desgaste que causa en el usuario al realizarla, ahora mismo a Lee le debe doler el cuerpo por completo no solo por los ataques de gaara, sino también por haber utilizado "la flor de loto", por ello ni si quiera se puede mover- Explico esta vez Kakashi con seriedad.

* * *

-(yo…yo…no puedo perder…no debo perder…)- pensaba Lee poniéndose de pie luego de haber recibido otra ataque de Gaara, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su infancia.

**Flashback**

-Jajaja pero que tonto eres, ¿porque no aceptas que nunca serás un ninja? –le decían un grupo de niños a Lee, mientras este corría sin cesar tratando de hacer oído sordo ante los comentarios de esos chicos.

–oye pura cejas, no tienes ningún talento entiéndelo de una buena vez perdedor jajaja- finalizaron esos niños mientras se iban, dejándolo solo a Lee y triste.

**Fin flashback**

-(…todos estaban, en contra mía…me maltrataban e insultaban porque ya trataba de alcanzar de mi sueño de ser un ninja…)- recordaba Lee observando al suelo con tristeza –(incluso también mi compañeros estuvieron en mi contra…)-

**Flashback**

-Lee ya basta, ¿Qué no entiendes que nunca podrás ganar a Neji?- le dijo Tenten, observando molesta al chico en el piso tratando de ponerse de pie después de haber sido vencido por el Hyuga –debes entender que él a diferencia de vos es un genio- finalizo la chica.

-Resígnate…- dijo Neji dándole la espalda –alguien como vos que no posee ningún tipo de talento, siempre será alguien patético e inferior a mi- concluyo el Hyuga yéndose del sitio, siendo acompañado por ten ten dejándolo a solo a Lee que apretaba su puño con tristeza y molestia.

**Fin de flashback**

-(Yo no puedo perder, debo demostrar que puedo ser ninja…debo demostrar que tanto esfuerzo no fue en vano…)- continuo para sí mismo Lee –debo demostrar a todo el mundo que puedo ser un digno ninja…- hablo esta vez el discípulo de Gai, levantando su cabeza y observando con determinación como una ola de arena venia hacia él con una fuerza sin igual -¡no perderé!- exclamo Lee esquivando el ataque e ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todas la personas que ya pensaban que sería vencido.

-(eso Lee, tu puedes)- pensó Gai con una sonrisa viendo a su discípulo, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí.

-Esto aun no se ha acabado, Gaara- dijo Lee con una sonrisa en su rostro –aun no…- finalizo Lee apretando su puños con muchas fuerza, mientras una gran cantidad de energía lo comenzaba a envolver ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Je, ahora "la flor de loto" volverá a florecer- comento Gai sonriendo de lado, llamando la atención de los cuatros Jounin cerca suyo.

-¿qué?...el va a utilizar…- hablo a medias Anko sorprendida y posando nuevamente su mirada en Lee – ¿cómo pudiste enseñarle tal cosa?...ni yo, si pudiera lo haría-le dijo rápidamente la invocadora de serpiente a Gai, notando como una cantidad de energía envolvía a Lee levantando poco a poco algunas piedras pequeñas a su alrededor.

- …entonces, vas a permitir que ese chico abra la ochos puertas- afirmo Kakashi con el ceño fruncido observando Gai.

-sí, estas en lo correcto- respondió con calma Gai. –Él tiene la capacidad de hacerlo- concluyo.

-Pero aunque lo tenga es muy peligroso Gai, maldición- replico Kakashi molesto y observando a su amigo enojado –no debiste haberle enseñado nunca la técnica de "la flor de loto oculta", todo tiene un límite y ese chico no tiene nada que demostrarte, has ido muy lejos-

-tú no sabes nada de este chico- respondió molesto Gai, recordando la palabras que una vez le dijo Lee.

**Flashback**

-Bueno… ¿y cuáles son sus más grandes sueños?- pregunto Gai a sus nuevos discípulos.

-Yo quiero convertirme en una gran Kunoichi, como la gran tsunade- hablo primero Ten ten felizmente.

-Oh entiendo pues deberás entrenar mucho eh –respondió Gai con una sonrisa observando luego a otro de sus discípulos - ¿y tu Lee?-

-¡Yo deseo aunque no tenga talento con las técnicas ocultas e ilusorias, demostrar que puedo ser un digno ninja…es lo único que anelo o más bien es mi gran sueño!... ¡y lo voy a cumplir!-

**Fin de flashback**

-Lee tiene un sueño, algo importante que demostrar por eso yo mismo me encargue de ayudarlo en todo momento para que pueda cumplir ese sueño- dijo Gai observando a Lee expulsar una gran cantidad de energía -no espero que lo entiendan, al fin y al cabo no lo conocen- finalizo enojado Gai.

-¿Cuántas puertas puede abrir?- pregunto esta vez Kurenai con seriedad, observando Gai al igual que setsuna, anko y kakashi.

-Cinco puertas puede abrir- respondió Gai sorprendiendo a los cuatros Jounin, aunque confundiendo a Sakura y naruto, incluso a Kankuro y Temari que no sabía de que se trataba "la flor de loto".

-Ese chico sin duda tiene talento, para lograr algo así- dijo Setsuna claramente sorprendido.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que demonios pasa?- grito Naruto desesperado por no entender nada de lo que hablaban los demás.

-A ver inútil escucha con atención que solo una vez explicare- dijo anko mientras se aclaraba la voz antes de hablar y se colocaba una mano en la cintura –En las vías donde fluye el chakra existen ocho puntos vitales, que van desde la cabeza hacia abajo, en estos ochos punto vitales se concentra el chakra y se los denomina puertas- explico anko ante el asentimiento de Naruto y Sakura –estas puertas tienen cada una un nombre, la primer es la puerta de la "apertura", la segunda del "descanso", la tercera de la "vida", la cuarta de la "herida", la quinta de la "espiritualidad", la sexta de la "sombra", la séptima de la "sorpresa", la octava y última puerta de la "muerte ", estas ochos puertas tienen la función de limitar la cantidad de chakra que fluye en nuestro cuerpo, pero la técnica "la flor de loto" sirve para eliminar esa limitación, por ello cuando liberamos esas puertas utilizando esa técnica, se obtiene un poder descomunal incluso superior a la de un hockage, sin embargo a cambio de liberar esas puertas nuestro cuerpo quedaría completamente destrozado o peor aun podría causar la misma muerte- finalizo orgullosa Anko por su explicación -¿les quedo claro?-

-Como el agua, gracias Anko- dijo Sakura y mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza.

-Soy genial, seguramente hubiese sido una gran sensei- continuo Anko sonriendo y orgullosa.

-solo diré que nunca en mi vida pensé que te escucharía hablar sin insultar ja- dijo el peli rojo riendo al igual que Kurenai, sin embargo por esto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la invocadora de serpiente que tenía una vena en la frente –auch eso duele, mujer- comento nuevamente setsuna sobándose la cabeza.

-Pues tú te lo buscaste, tonto- dijo Anko cruzándose de brazo y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

* * *

-(No pienso perder)- pensó Lee incrementando su poder increíblemente -¡Tercera puerta abierta...vida!- grito el discípulo de Gai llamándolo la atención de todo el mundo por la explosión de poder que produjo levantando grande piedras a su alrededor, mientras su piel se volvió de un tono rojizo y la venas comenzaba a marcarse en su frente.

-¡Ha abierto la tercera puerta, increíble!- dijo Kakashi observando ahora todo con el Sharingan.

-¡Cuarta puerta abierta…Herida!- volvió a gritar Lee produciendo otra gigantesca explosión de energía mas grande, expulsando una inmensa onda expansiva haciendo que todas las personas se cubran el rostro con su brazos, por la pequeñas piedras que volaban hacia ellos…mientras que Lee comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

-¿Este es el poder de "la flor de loto"?- dijo Kurenai observando a penas, debido al polvo que se había levantado junto con piedras por el inmenso poder, dejándola sumamente sorprendida.

Hasta que Lee ya decidido ataco con una velocidad y fuerza brutal, que dejo un gran cráter en donde estuvo parado y destruyendo casi por completo la arena de la batalla, acertando una fuerte patada a Gaara que lo elevo al aire, pero que casi nadie llego a ver.

-Que velocidad…- dijo Kakashi cubriéndose su rostro con ambos brazos por la onda expansiva, aunque tratando de ver a Lee con su sharingan.

-¿Y gaara?- dijo Kankuro observando por todos lados.

-¿Dónde está?- continuo Naruto.

-Arriba hermano- dijo setsuna sorprendido por la velocidad de Lee, haciendo que todos observaran hacia el cielo viendo a Gaara en el aire, hasta que un rayo de energía verde impacto a Gaara hacia otro punto, pareciendo ser que se iba a incrustar contra la pared del estadio sin embargo ese rayo verde lo volvió a impactar hacia otro punto, no dejando a Gaara a caer en ningún momento al suelo y todo a una velocidad increíble, llegando a un momento en donde se veía a gaara ser golpeado de un punto a otro en el aire sin que no pudiera hacer nada, por el mismo rayo verde.

-¿Qué es ese rayo verde que casi no ve?- dijo Temari preocupada por su hermano menor al verlo recibir semejante paliza en el aire.

-Es el cejota…- dijo Naruto con los ojos completamente rojo usando el poder del kyubi para tratar de verlo – (maldición, no puedo verlo bien a pesar de utilizar el poder del Kyubi)- pensó el rubio sorprendido.

-se le están desgarrando su músculos, Gai…tienes que parar a Lee- dijo Kakashi observando con el Sharingan al discípulo de Gai.

-Es hora terminar…¡Quinta puerta abierta…espiritualidad!- grito Lee en el aire en una explosión de energía verde, para luego caer en picada como un comenta pero de color verde contra Gaara -¡Flor de loto oculta!- exclamo Lee, chocando y estrellándolo en el suelo a Gaara, levantando mas rocas y polvo por el impacto, casi destruyendo todas la arena de combate.

-Que poder…-susurro Anko aun si poder creer lo que había visto.

* * *

-(…lo…lo… logre…)-pensó Lee luego de un momento saltando con su ultimas energía bien lejos de Gaara que se hallaba dentro de un cráter, para luego caer al piso muy cansado, mientras su visión se distorsionaba comenzando a perder la conciencia lentamente.

-(El Chakra del Biju en su interior está incrementando)- pensó setsuna al sentir la energía de Gaara, oculto entre las rocas del cráter –Lee, esto no termino ten cuidado- grito preocupado Setsuna llamando la atención de todos que estaban dando por ganada la batalla al discípulo de gai.

Lee escucho apenas lo que le dijo el hermano de Naruto, sin creerlo…hasta que después vio una gran cantidad de arena salir del cráter para luego dirigirse hacia él de manera amenazadora, por lo que Lee con sus últimas energía y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo comenzó arrastrarse en el suelo tratando de evitar que lo atrapara la arena, mas no pudo…su brazo y pierna izquierda fueron capturados, comenzando así a sentir una gran presión en los mismos.

-No, lee…- grito preocupado Gai, mientras veía salir a Gaara del cráter completamente furioso, con su armadura de arena completamente destrozado y con sus ojos envueltos de un color amarillo, apuntando con la palma de su mano a Lee –Lo vas a pagar Gusano…¡Sarcófago de arena!- exclamo Gaara cerrando su mano y haciendo que su arena destrozara el brazo y pierna de Lee que grito de dolor, mientras su miembros comenzaban derramar bastantes sangre –jaja...ahora morirás…- susurro Gaara enviando con mucha potencia su arena hacia Lee que se hallaba inmóvil en el piso ya sin conciencia.

Sin embargo la arena nunca lo alcanzo debido a que Gai tomo a Lee en su brazos y evito ese potente golpe saltando hacia arriba, pero gaara estaba furioso, completamente fuera sí y ataca nuevamente a lee y a Gai ante la sorpresa de este último, enviando su arena hacia ambos que apenas pudo evitar Gai al estar en el aire.

-Detente Gaara- grito Kankuro nervioso, pero este no le hizo caso – (maldición, esta incontrolable)- pensó por ultimo Kankuro al ver cuando volvía a atacar otra vez Gaara con su arena a Gai y Lee que ya estaban en el suelo.

Pero en el último instante Naruto se posiciono frente a ellos dos con un Kunai en su mano y frente de él, Setsuna que apuntando con su mano derecha expulso varias cadenas de color azul al igual que el aura que lo rodeaba, chocando con la arena de gaara y destrozándola para la sorpresa de este último, para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedar envuelto de cadenas. Por lo que despues el uzumaki mayor sin dudarlo apretó fuertemente las cadenas en el cuerpo de gaara haciendo que este caiga arrodillado en el suelo por el dolor.

-(Hay caray, creo que me pase un poco)- se dijo para sí mismo el peli rojo disminuyendo la presión de su cadenas en el cuerpo de Gaara – (aunque ese poder…el shukako, claro… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?…todo tiene sentido ahora por como la arena lo defendía automáticamente, ese chico es su contenedor)- pensó por último el uzumaki mayor.

-Por favor suéltalo- dijo temari apareciendo en la arena de batalla preocupada por Gaara, por lo que Setsuna la obedeció al ver que se calmo el Jincuriki del Ichibi.

-Vamos Gaara, todo va a estar bien- solo dijo Temari ayudándole a ponerse de pie a su hermano menor.

-mi hombro…- susurro Gaara con molestia, por lo que Temari observo y vio que lo tenía dislocados para su completa sorpresa.

-(Ese tipo…es fuerte)- pensó la rubia viendo al peli rojo junto a Naruto mirando el estado de Lee.

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo preocupado Gai, observando a los médicos que atendía en la arena de combate a su discípulo.

-Apenas respira, sus huesos están hechos añicos y sus músculos completamente desagarrado pero…- respondió el médico pausando un poco por lo que tenía que decir –las heridas de su brazo y pierna recibieron un golpe muy fuerte, lo siento, pero este chico no podrá seguir el camino del ninja nunca más- afirmo el médico serio por lo que Gai se tapo el rostro tratando de contener su lagrimas, sintiendo que era todo su culpa por no parar la pelea…

-No puede ser, tiene que estar bromeando…el cejota dijo…-trato decir Naruto hasta que fue tapado la boca por la mano de su hermano mayor, que solo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Vamos Naruto, basta- finalizo el peli rojo, notando la tristeza de Gai por su alumno, yéndose ambos nuevamente en donde estaban los demás.

-(Lo siento Lee, es mi culpa…nunca quise pensar en que alguien te pudiera vencer, quería hacer todo lo posible para que cumplas tus sueños, pero por no detenerte…ahora…no, podrás…maldición, lo siento Lee...)- se lamentaba mentalmente Gai mirando hacia el suelo, hasta sentir la mano de Kakashi en su hombro.

-Vamos amigo… ahora debe continuar la siguiente la batalla- dijo el ninja copia, mientras que Gai solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras veía de reojo como los médicos se llevaban en una camilla a Lee, por lo que después ambos Jounin se dirigieron nuevamente al sitio en donde se hallaban los demás.

* * *

-Que ingresen lo últimos participantes para el siguiente combate- Dijo Hayate esperando que ingresaran ambos rivales.

-Tú puedes bola de cebo- grito Ino sonriendo para que se enojara Chouji ante la sonrisa de shikamaru y Azuma, cuando ingreso en la arena de batalla.

-Ya verán una vez que venza a la momia- replico molesto Chouji con una vena en su frente.

-¡Que empiece la última batalla!- ordeno Hayate con seriedad desapareciendo luego del campo de batalla.

-Bueno, no te preocupes terminare rápido esta pelea, gordito –dijo dosu con calma.

-¡No me digas gordito!- grito Chouji haciendo una posición de mano –técnica de la hinchazón- continua él, mientras su cuerpo se hizo como una pelota – (solo debo proteger de mi oído ese objeto y ganare)- pensó por ultimo Chouji observando el brazo de Dosu –¡tanque arrollador!- finalizo Chouji comenzando a girar y dirigiéndose con mucho potencia hacia Dosu.

-¡Eso Chouji, aplástale!- Alentó ino sonriente a su compañero, mientras veían junto a Shikamaru como Dosu se limitaba a evitar los ataques de Chouji.

-(parece que no sabe como atacar a Chouji, por eso solo lo evade…pero bueno mientras siga en esa forma Chouji moviéndose no podrá alcanzar su oído ese tal Dosu…) –analizaba Shikamaru la batalla, notando como después de varios ataques Dosu quedo acorralado contra la pared.

-¡Si lo tienes, acabalo chouji!- exclamo Ino nuevamente, mientras Chouji se dirigía con fuerza hacia Dosu que en el último instante evito el ataque de su rival saltando hacia arriba, haciendo que Chouji se incrustara contra la pared dejando de rotar…luego Dosu cayó contra su oponente acertándolo un simple golpe.

-No te servirá de nada, tengo los oídos tapados- dijo Chouji aun con su técnica activada, sin embargo a los pocos segundos después de decir eso volvió a su forma normal, pero completamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué paso?- dijo ino, sin entender nada al ver a su compañero derrotado por un solo golpe, mientras azuma y shikamaru miraban sorprendido.

-(Niño tonto, en esa forma solo me diste la ventaja a mí, ya que no sería tan difícil golpearte, solo debía detener tu rotación y darte un golpe exacto hacia en donde están tu tímpanos, además el cuerpo humano tiene más de 70% de agua, un elemente capaz de transmitir el sonido jeje)- Finalizo Dosu retirándose del lugar.

-¡El vencedor es Dosu Kinuto!...y con esto terminan las preliminares de la tercera ronda- concluyó Hayate, mientras los medico atendía a Chouji que pedía comida.


	5. Chapter 5: Setsuna Uzumaki

Gracias por los comentario **CCSakuraforever, Iro Uzumaki, Zafir09, **como también los consejos acá esta el capitulo numero 5, lamento que sea tan corto, pero andaba bastante ocupado.

Pero bueno como siempre cualquier duda o recomendación, no duden en decirme. Ta luego. Ahora Setsuna se ve como el del ava.

**Capitulo 5**

-…Por favor…ingresen al campo todos los clasificados…coff coff… (Maldito resfriado)- ordeno apenas Hayate, acercándose a su lado el mismísimo Hokage, siendo acompañado por Ibiki morino, quien era un hombre alto con múltiples cicatrices en su rostro.

Mientras que en las gradas, y acatando las ordenes, los genin clasificados a la siguiente ronda, comenzaba a bajar hacia el campo.

-Suerte naruto- Murmuro Kakashi, viendo al rubio pasar frente suyo, con sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su cabeza, muy confiado, siguiéndole los demás chicos que pasaron a la siguiente ronda de los exámenes chunin.

Los cuales eran, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Shino, Dosu y Sasuke, aunque este último se hallaba ausente por cuestiones de salud.

-Bueno, es hora de trabajar- comento Anko, ubicada al lado de Kurenai, para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo, y reaparecer junto al Hokage, sosteniendo una urna en su mano.

-(vaya, se hará un sorteo)- pensó Setsuna con aburrimiento, observando el objeto que tenia Anko en su manos.

Mientras tanto, ya posicionados todos los genin en el campo, donde se habían realizados la anteriores batalla, el Hokage decidió explicarles en qué consiste la siguiente prueba.

-Felicitaciones por haber llegado a la prueba final, jóvenes –dijo Hiruzen, sonriente –como se habrán dado cuenta, la prueba anterior se realizo solo con publico de la aldea de la hoja, sin embargo, en la siguiente prueba se realizara con el publico de todo el mundo –aclaro el anciano con seriedad –ya que cada uno de ustedes son representantes de sus respectivos países y deberán demostrar sus poder antes todos ellos, por ello las pruebas finales iniciaran dentro de un mes, no solo porque necesitamos tiempo para las preparaciones, sino también para que ustedes puedan prepararse para el examen final – Concluyo Hiruzen.

-Tiene que estar de broma, ¿un mes hay que esperar? ¿En serio?- dijo Naruto con fastidio.

-Efectivamente –respondió el Hokage con calma –verás, los combates que llevaron a cabo hasta ahora, han sido contra rivales que no conocían nada, y para analizar las habilidades que aprendieron de sus contrincantes, como así también realizar estrategias para las próximas batallas contra los mismo…lleva bastante tiempo, por ello le damos un mes para que se preparen todos ustedes y obviamente descansen –Finalizo Hiruzen, observando a Anko que solo asintió y camino con la urna hacia los genin.

-Bueno mocosos, tomen cada uno un papel, iremos en orden- dijo Anko acercándose primeramente a Dosu, para luego continuar con los demás Genin, uno por uno, hasta que todos los chicos tengan un solo papel en su mano. Una vez que se percato que terminaron el Hokage volvió a hablar.

-Excelente, ahora por favor, empezando desde la izquierda digan que números les toco –ordeno el Hokage, ante el aburrimientos de los Genin que no entendían nada, mientras que Ibiki saco de su bolsillo una libreta con un lápiz, para anotar los números que mencionarían los jóvenes.

-Yo el 7- comento Dosu

- el 1 me toco- siguió Naruto con fastidio.

- 10- se limito a decir temari

-5- continúo Kankuro.

-3- Dijo Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

- el 8- siguió Shikamaru.

-eh…el 11 tengo- comento Sakura confusa.

-2- dijo Neji serio.

-el mío es el 6- finalizo Shino.

-Entonces el 4, es para el uchiha- le murmuro Ibiki anotando todo en la libreta, al Hokage que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, muéstrales Ibiki- comento luego de unos segundo Hiruzen, por lo que el asentido, dio vuelta la libreta hacia los genin, mostrándole lo que escribió, y así sorprendiendo a alguno de los chicos.

-¿Todo era para eso?- dijo sorprendido Shikamaru para luego observar a Dosu – (y para colmo tendré que pelear contra la momia)- pensó por último el joven.

-Exactamente Shikamaru, eso es el orden para los siguientes combates, los cuales están conformado de esta manera, Ibiki por favor- hablo nuevamente el anciano Hiruzen con una sonrisa, por lo que el mencionado solo se aclaro la garganta dispuesto a decir el orden de las batallas.

-La primera pelea de los exámenes finales será, Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyuga, la segunda Gaara contra Sasuke uchiha, la tercera Kankuro contra Shino Aburame, la cuarta Dosu Kinuto contra Shikamaru Nara y por ultimo Temari contra Sakura Haruno- Finalizo Morino con tranquilidad.

-(genial, me toca contra el engreído)- pensó Naruto observando de mala manera al Hyuga que se hallaba indiferente a todo – (será mi oportunidad para darle su merecido)-

-(AHHH, me toca con esa chica)-se dijo sumamente nerviosa Sakura, observando de reojo a Temari, que observo a Sakura y le sonrió arrogantemente, haciéndole tragar saliva a la peli rosa.

-Bueno es todo chicos, a partir de ahora pueden irse, para preparar estrategias, entrenar, descansar o cualquier cosa que les apetezca- Concluyo el Hokage, dispuesto a retirarse, hasta que Shikamaru levanto su mano deteniéndole y llamándole su atención -¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?-

-Hokage, ¿si el examen final es un torneo, entonces significa que solo uno podrá ascender a Chunin?- interrogo con seriedad el pelo piña.

-No necesariamente, habrá un jurado en los exámenes que observaran los combates, los mismos estarán compuesto por algunos jefes ninja, el Kazekage y alguno feudales de los países, por lo que todos tendrán oportunidad de ascender a Chunin, incluso si pierden en su primer combate, de acuerdo a si realizan un buen papel, obviamente, no obstante también puede suceder que ninguno sea ascendido a Ninja de rango medio, si no cumplen con las expectativas del jurado, a excepción del que gane el torneo, claro –Respondió el Hokage con seriedad –pero bueno chicos, buen trabajo espero que haya aclarado sus dudas, nos vemos dentro de un mes- finalizo Hiruzen desapareciendo en un bola de Humo junto con Ibiki y Anko, dejando con mas duda a los Genin que suspiraron con cansancio y se fueron retirando uno por uno del estadio, a excepción de Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunto el rubio al ver muy pensativa a su compañera de equipo, aunque también algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que pasa?, ¿no ves que tengo que pelear contra la chica de la arena?...y ya vimos como le venció a Ten ten- hablo rápidamente la peli rosa alterada haciendo todo tipos de gestos con nervios.

-Oh vamos no exageres, además recuerda esta Kakashi y podemos pedirle para que nos entrene –alentó el rubio a su compañera, que solo asintió sin mucho ánimos –vamos, el estaba haya en las… ¿pero qué adonde se fue?- dijo Naruto, buscando con la vista a su Sensei en las gradas, en donde solo estaba su hermano hablando con Kurenai, por lo que fue hacia él rápidamente, siendo seguido por la peli rosa.

-Setsuna, setsuna… ¿y Kakashi?- pregunto apresurado y a los gritos Naruto, a su hermano mayor, llamándole la atención.

-Pues, me dijo que se iba a buscar al compañero de equipo de ustedes…el uchiha y si no me equivoco, creo que tenía pensado irse unos cuantos días con él para entrenarlo - respondió con calma el peli rojo.

-¿Qué?... ¿y nosotros?- pregunto nuevamente y enojado Naruto, mientras Sakura solo pensaba en la idea de entrenar con Sasuke, algo sonrojada e ignorando la respuesta completa de Setsuna.

-Pues ustedes entrenaran conmigo simplemente- afirmo el peli rojo con una sonrisa, haciendo que a Naruto le brillaran los ojos de felicidad, mientras que a Sakura solo le entrara algo de escalofrió, por la noticia recibida.

-eso es genial…pero ¿no tienes alguna misión que cumplir?…como siempre -murmuro lo ultimo con tristeza el rubio, cosa que no escucho su hermano.

-Nah, estoy libre por cuestiones de los exámenes finales Chunin, así que Kakashi me pidió que le haga ese favor – contesto el peli rojo sonriendo –pero bueno, los espero a ambos en su campo de entrenamiento, yo tengo que hablar de algunos asunto con el Hokage y luego iré…iniciaremos hoy mismo, ¿ok?- ordeno Setsuna por lo que Naruto asintió feliz y se llevo a Sakura de la mano con él rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de quejarse, sacándole una sonrisa al Uzumaki mayor.

-parece que le alegro mucho a tu hermanito que lo vayas a entrenar –comento a Kurenai al lado del peli rojo sonriendole levemente.

-A mí también me alegra mucho, pocas veces estoy en la aldea para poder ayudarlo –menciono Setsuna con calma, mientras se iba del sitio para hablar con el Hokage –nos vemos, Kurenai- Finalizo el peli rojo yéndose y levantando una de sus manos mientras se alejaba.

-Nos vemos- respondió la Kunoichi sonriendo.

* * *

Minutos después en el campo de entrenamiento 7. Tanto naruto como sakura se hallaban sentados bajo un árbol, con molestia y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Pero cuándo va a venir? Hace más de 30 minutos que lo estamos esperando- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro muy impaciente.

-Bah, resulta que tu hermano, es igual que Kakashi- refunfuño molesta y cansada de esperar la peli rosa, observando como Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, hasta que ciertas preguntas sobre su hermano le llegaron a su mente –oye, naruto- llamo la peli rosa.

-¿Qué pasa sakura?- solo le pregunto el mencionado.

-¿porque todos los aldeanos y algunos ninja le tienen miedo a tu hermano? Incluso dicen que es muy peligroso- interrogo Sakura aprovechando que estaban solos y además de que siempre tuvo esa curiosidad, ya que ella también temía a Setsuna, pero por todo los rumores que corrían sobre él.

-Ah pues, es una larga historia- respondió Naruto sentándose nuevamente, pero frente a Sakura esta vez.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra, cuéntame –dijo la peli rosa más curiosa, mientras que Naruto pensaba si contarle o no, hasta que se decidió.

-Bueno, está bien, pero no cuentes a nadie –aviso el rubio, por lo que Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza -veras todo inicio cuando yo tenía 6 años, cuando en ese entonces comenzó a correr el rumor de que yo poseía el kyubi en mi interior, es cierto si, tu y Kakashi vieron cuando use su poder contra Haku, sin embargo en aquel entonces era algo completamente secreto, nunca nadie lo supo…hasta ahora no sabemos quien fue que revelo esa información, la cuestión es que…desde que supo que yo tenía el Kyubi en mi interior, mi vida cambio por completo, las persona me trataban mal, incluso intentaban a atacarme, sin embargo mi hermano que por aquel momento tenía 12 años y ademas ya era un Chunin, siempre me protegía- comento Naruto tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de Sakura que prestaba atención a todo lo que decía su compañero –y bueno debido a esos constantes ataque que recibía, el Hokage con el apoyo del consejo, se vieron obligado a sacar una ley, que decía toda qué persona que me atacara, debería ser ejecutada, sin embargo los ataque y el maltrato que recibía no cesaron, aunque a mí no me molestaba, Jaja y creo que por eso puedo controlar algo del poder del Kyubi – continuo el rubio sonriente.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?- solo atino a decir la peli rosa.

-Pues una vez mi hermano me dijo, que al no poseer odio, ni si quiera a las personas que me maltrataron, me permite controlar el poder del Zorro, bueno algo así me dijo…-Finalizo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya veo, pero bueno continua, continua- dijo Sakura ansiosa.

-¿En que estaba? Así…entonces entre todos los ataques que recibías y demás, hubo uno en el que estuvieron involucrado Ninja con algunos aldeanos, además de que fue el ultimo…y por ello fue que comenzó todo lo relacionado con mi hermano, veras, era un día común y corriente donde nadie esperaba, supongo aprovecharon eso,…las cuestión es que entraron en nuestra casa por la noche, lo recuerdo perfectamente...mi hermano quiso detenerlos como siempre lo hacía, pero lo vencieron...en realidad casi lo matan al ser todos lo presente Ninjas…vi como lo inmovilizaron esos tipos, para luego fijar todo ellos, su atención sobre mi...- pauso un momento el rubio para luego mirar el suelo con seriedad -eran muchas personas, todas estaban con las caras vendadas, y me acorralaron contra la pared, pensé que era mi fin sin duda…pero paso algo que no puedo olvidar, mi hermano en el suelo y furioso como nunca antes lo vi, expulso sus cadenas, pero estas eran más poderosas, estaban a otro nivel a las que solía usar para protegerme…los mato a todos frente a mis ojos, para luego seguir completamente fuera de si con los civiles que se hallaba también involucrados...desde aquella vez se supo en todo Konoha que un Chunin de 12 años, asesino a algunos jounin, junto con algunos aldeanos- Finalizo el rubio con seriedad.

-entonces por eso muchos temen a tu hermano, porque te quiso proteger – dijo Sakura con tristeza al escuchar la historia de Setsuna.

-Eso y porque después entro en la raíz, veras cuando Danzo supo lo que realizo mi hermano, se intereso mucho por él y intento por todos los medios para que se uniera a la raíz, hasta que lo consiguió…fue uno de sus mejores Ninja apenas a los 16 años, por ello se encargaba de las misiones más difíciles, que consistía en capturar y asesinar ninjas de rango S, como también civiles involucrado en cosas que nadie creían, y por ende las personas pensaba que eran inocente, lo cual ensuciaban mas el nombre de mi hermano, en fin, él se encargaban de las tareas sucias, las más oscuras, hasta que decidió abandonar la raíz, no se sabe cómo, pero según lo que me dijo Yugao-

-¿Yugao?- interrumpió Sakura levantando ambas cejas, sin saber quién era.

- Si, ella era una amiga de la infancia de mi hermano, hacia equipo con él cuando eran chunin junto con Hayate , luego tanto hayate como Yugao siguieron ambos su camino ninja como anbu, pero aun así mi hermano seguía hablando con ellos-

-oh entiendo- contesto Sakura seriamente.

-Pero bueno, Yugao me dijo que mi hermano enfrento a danzou, saliendo victorioso y por ello, pudo dejar la raíz…aunque no se si es cierto, son solo rumores y suposiciones, ya que otros dicen que mi hermano fue vencido por Danzou o también que ninguno de los dos salió victorioso cuando se enfrentaron...la verdad nunca quise preguntarle- comento el Rubio, tranquilamente aun con mirada posada sobre el pasto.

-Pues lo hubieses hecho, no me molesta, además prefiero aclarar las cosas, a que sigan en duda- Interrumpió Setsuna arriba de la rama del árbol, en el que estaba sentado abajo Sakura, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Naruto, pero mucho más a ambos, por el traje que portaba ahora el peli rojo.

Ya que se veía completamente diferente, debido a que su pelo rojo, estaba corto hasta los hombros, lo que permitía que sea vea más su rostro, como así también unas cicatrices que tenía entre sus labios y otra más entre su ojos, además vestía un traje Anbu y portaba dos espadas en su espalda, con Ina acompañándolo en su hombro como era de costumbre.

-¿Por qué estas vistiendo como anbu?- pregunto apresurado Naruto.

-ah nada importante, solo me ascendieron de rango –respondió el peli rojo sentándose en la rama, con calma.

-hasta que por fin lo aceptaste- comento alegre el rubio por su hermano, que solo asintió con la cabeza. –Por cierto ¿hace cuanto tiempo estabas acá?- pregunto nuevamente Naruto.

-Desde que empezaste la historia, ¿en serio no se percataron de mi presencia? ja- interrogo Setsuna sonriendo antes las negativas de Naruto y Sakura.

-¿No estás molesto?- comento el rubio un poco nervioso.

-Nop, como dije prefiero que se aclaren las dudas...pero bueno chicos...no hay tiempo que perder, empecemos –dijo el uzumaki mayor observando a Sakura y luego a Naruto, sin darle importancia de lo que hablaban anteriormente –he prestado atención a los rivales con los cuales se deberán enfrentar en los finales de los exámenes, Naruto a ti te toca Neji Hyuga, lo he visto luchar y sin duda puedo decir que es un prodigio en Taijutsu, y conociéndote sé muy bien, que tu también usas mucho los ataque físico, por ello a ti te ayudare a perfeccionar al máximo, tu velocidad, tu fuerza y también te ayudare con algo de Nijutsu, debido a que no es muy conveniente pelear en el terreno en que es experto tu adversario –comento el peli rojo observando a su hermano menor que solo asintió, para luego posar sus ojos azules en Sakura que lo miraba fijamente el rostro –en cuanto a ti Sakura, se que peleas contra Temari perteneciente a la aldea de la arena, lamentablemente yo aun no estaba, por lo que no pude verla luchar, así que por favor cuéntame que habilidades posee esa chica- Finalizo el peli rojo, tranquilamente.

-(vaya, con el pelo corto no es feo, ni tan escalofriante)…- pensaba la peli rosa mirando a Setsuna, mientras Naruto le llamo la atención haciendo chasquido con su dedos en frente de su cara –eh…así…bueno ella controla el viento con su abanico…y ataca a la distancia, de esa manera – respondió la peli rosa, ante la atenta mirada de Setsuna.

-Entiendo…-solo dijo el uzumaki mayor, poniéndose luego de pie y bajando del árbol de un salto –Ok, Sakura muéstrame que habilidades posees –concluyo el peli rojo, ante la sorpresa de la peli rosa.

-ah…pues yo…yo no soy muy hábil...-respondió la joven nerviosa ante la confusa mirada de Setsuna.

-Oh vamos Sakura, ve y demuéstrale lo que sabes hacer- trato de alentar Naruto a la peli rosa.

-pero es que yo no tengo…ninguna habilidad, solo se lo necesario…- afirmo Sakura mirando al suelo avergonzada por ese hecho.

-Pues vamos a cambiar eso – dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa, para luego sacar un par de vendas blancas, las cuales dejo en el piso, por ultimo saco las dos espadas que tenía en la espalda y las poso también en el piso –esta dos armas serán para ustedes, una para cada uno, las hice con mi propio cadenas, por lo que se podría decir que son indestructibles –comento Setsuna orgullosamente, mientras Naruto y Sakura observaban ambas espadas, que parecían ser simple armas –se las entregare, si me demuestran que se las merecen –

-Pues ya ve preparándote para entregarme esa espada, porque la voy a conseguir –comento Naruto confiado. –dime ¿cuál es el reto?-

-Simple, póngase esas vendas en los brazos y piernas, si pueden soportarlas durante todo este mes les entregare las espadas –respondió Setsuna con tranquilidad, mientras su hermano rápidamente tomo las vendas, para luego sacarse sus zapatos ninja, para así colocarse primeramente en su piernas las vendas.

-¿Y cuál es el truco?- comento Sakura desconfiada, acercándose a tomar las vendas blancas que quedaban y que estaban situada frente del peli rojo, junto con las espadas.

-ya verán, solo póngase las vendas- contesto el peli rojo sonriendo, mientras veía como la peli rosa comenzaba a colocarse primeramente en su brazos las vendas, por lo que después el uzumaki Mayor observo a su hermano, que se sacaba su típica campera naranja quedando solo con una remera mangas cortas negra, con el logo del clan uzumaki en el pecho, y este comenzaba a colocarse las vendas en sus ambos brazos.

Una vez que Setsuna noto, que ya estaban colocadas todas las vendas en sus primeros alumnos, decidió pasar a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento, por lo que uniendo las palmas de su manos, menciono unas series de palabras inaudibles para Naruto y como para Sakura, que causaron que estos sintieran mucho peso, de un momento a otro en sus extremidades, haciendo que cayeran ambos jóvenes al piso y de rodillas.

-(ahhh que pesadas, su pusieron estas cosas)- pensaba Sakura tratando de ponerse de pie, estando en la misma situación Naruto, que hacia tal esfuerzo, que su cara se estaba tornando ya colorada.

-¿Verdad que son pesadas?- pregunto el peli rojo sonriente –pero bueno primeramente es necesario que se muevan correctamente, con esas vendas especiales que hice con algunos sellos, una vez que lo logren, les enseñare a ambos taijutsu y algo de Nijutsu, ¿ok?- solo dijo el peli rojo, observando cómo asentían su dos alumnos en el suelo, mientras hacían mucho esfuerzo para moverse –(caray, creo que me pase un poco con el peso)- pensó con seriedad por ultimo setsuna, observándolos con los brazos cruzados.


End file.
